


Fragile Strands

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Complete, F/M, Incest, Mutual Non-Con, One Shot, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape to be Impregnated, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapist Feels Forced into Raping Victim, some mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: As much as Azula thinks herself a master manipulator, she's but a child compared to Ozai.





	Fragile Strands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Calculation… Seeing three steps ahead of her opponents… 

It was how she had moved through her life, manipulating, teasing, toying with those around her. 

Just like her Father. 

There was, however, something to be said for age and wisdom and experience… 

She thought she was toying with Zuko, throwing him to the wilds again as she gave him credit for killing the Avatar. Zuko hesitated, when she had asked him if there were any way that the Avatar could have lived, and she was rather certain he knew something she didn’t; it was better to give away credit for such a grand feat than to fall victim to such a great failure. 

But now, because she let herself be _generous_ , she was forced into a corner. 

Firelord Ozai had welcomed Zuko back, with open arms and smiled proudly upon him for the first time that Azula could ever even remember and… 

And now, she was being relegated to the role of a woman. 

_Bear a child_ , her Father had said. 

_Arranged marriage_ , he told her. 

She sulked around her quarters, her robes disheveled, her hair falling from her once proud topknot. When was the last time she had even left her rooms, dressed herself? 

Azula had sent away all of her servants, wishing to be left alone. She refused to see even Mai and Ty Lee. The excuse she used was that she was ill, and couldn’t possibly expose them to such a horrible experience. At least they were smart enough to stay away, even if they might have known better. She didn’t care. 

She grit her teeth, her jaw aching from all of the screams she had been biting back. There was no privacy, not in this place, and to show weakness to anyone, to _her Father_ would be her ultimate undoing. And so, she continued to pace her rooms, spinning herself into circles, making herself ill. 

Of course their Father had always wished for a son… Azula was a prodigy, but she was just a _woman_. She could never be her Father’s equal, no matter if she was ten times, _no_ , a _thousand times_ the bender that Zuko was. 

It didn’t matter, and somewhere deep down inside of herself, Azula knew that she danced the edge of a sword with her Father’s affections. 

_Well then_. She sneered at the nothingness, into the darkness of her rooms, her Father’s words tumbling around in her mind. 

She had always been a fantastic dancer, hadn’t she? She excelled at _everything_ she did. 

Father desired a powerful bender from the Roku bloodline… 

Why not attempt to give herself a son, then? 

Yes… 

What could be more powerful than a child brought forth from the royal children of the Fire Lord? 

She pulled her messy topknot down, brushing through her hair with her fingers, her mind churning, a smile on her lips as she looked in the mirror. Yes. Of course that is what Father would wish of her… He was so cryptic, after all… 

_Azula… The time has come for you to accept your **womanhood**._

She could still taste the acrid bile she swallowed back as she had listened to her Father’s words. 

_You are of childbearing age, now. A union shall be arranged._

A union… She made a sour face in the mirror. Azula always supposed that she would be married off to someone suitable. But so soon? 

_Zuko is my eldest, **my son** … And now that he has defeated the Avatar, destroyed the last hopes of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, it is time to seek suitable partners for both of my children._

The air had been still around her as she fought to lock up her emotions, staring at her Father’s back. 

_Our war is at an end and peace shall follow soon after. Zuko, though he may have felled the Avatar…_

Azula narrowed her eyes, taking control of herself as her Father turned to look at her, his amber eyes cast down. 

_He still has much learn and he will require a woman that is strong, a woman that is powerful, a woman that is cunning to guide him… A woman like **you**._

Her Father had looked her directly in the eyes then, staring into the depths of her soul. Azula felt herself falter, under the intensity of his gaze. It had been her who broke eye contact first, muttering something before she excused herself, knowing it was better to leave her Father’s presence before she lost her composure in front of him, _at_ him. 

Now though, as she let those words repeat, over and over again, she found new meaning… 

_A woman like **you**._

But of course, who could understand her Father better than she? 

_No one_. No one else could of course, no one but _she_. 

It was not a request her Father could make so boldly, bluntly. No, of course not… He had to be cryptic, to make such a request would have been… Well, it is unlikely that his council would have taken it well, should they know. This had to be done in _secret_. 

She laughed at herself, untangling the knots from her hair. If only she had been calmer, she would have understood the true meaning of her father’s words and spared herself such anguish. 

There was little for it now, she supposed, setting her brush down, feeling gentle tiredness coming over her in a wave, something she had come to miss greatly in her fraught panic. It was a comfort, that sleep called to her so easily, a cool calmness settling over her, once more. 

Azula straightened her sleeping robes before climbing into her bed for the first time in days, settling down with a weary smile on her face, a plan in mind, a direction to go. She could think three steps ahead of anyone. 

_Anyone_.

~ ~ ~ 

It didn’t take much more than a few words to convince Ty Lee the next night that this was nothing more than a prank, to knock Zuko unconscious, to block his bending, at least for a time. Mai might have scowled at her as she told them her plans, but when was that girl ever happy? 

Zuko was starting to wake and Azula checked once more that the door was tightly locked. She had spent days twisting over her Father’s words before she had come to this decision, this understanding. There was no going back, not now. She could only move forward. 

To move forward, to be ahead. It is what was expected of her.

She slipped off her loose robe. What use was there in waiting? 

She climbed on top of Zuko, feeling his warm skin beneath hers as she straddled his thighs that were still covered by a thin robe, not quite ready to move forward, ignoring the way she trembled and snarled even as Zuko was still not quite conscious. What did it matter? He couldn’t see her, he didn’t know how displeased she was with this entire situation. 

And it didn’t matter, her displeasure. 

Ozai had come to her, speaking cruel words, making cruel threats. To marry her off, to force her to become a woman. Those words twisting her in knots until she could decipher them. 

Well. As much as her Father might have dictated the world around her, she could still keep some semblance of control. She would do this on her own terms. 

She tasted blood and ignored it, pushing up the robe that Zuko was wearing to advance her plans. There could be no hesitation, she had a part to play. 

“Zuzu… Oh Zuzu, it’s time to wake up,” she whispered, leaning down over him, the weight of her bare breasts shifting. 

He groaned, opening his eyes slowly, ever so slowly. Azula took a deep breath, centering herself, taking comfort in the dim candlelight obscuring herself, and Zuko. She could work her way through this, just as she learned and conquered any new skill, so too would this be something that she would acquire and conquer. 

Finally those gold eyes, so much like her own opened and she grinned down at him. “Hello, Zuko.” 

His nostrils flared and he tried to get away from her, but it was of no use; he was a prisoner in his own body, thanks to a few careful words to Ty Lee. Just a prank, she had said, a desire to make Zuko feel more at home… And all too easily, Ty Lee followed her and helped her ambush Zuko, Ty Lee using her skills to block his bending and leave him paralyzed. At least, for the next short while. 

Never mind that Mai had wanted to know what the prank was. Never mind that Azula had taken Zuko’s unconscious body, ignoring Mai’s scowls and Ty Lee’s nervous looks, bringing Zuko back to his own rooms, arranging him on his own bed. 

She smirked as he struggled to move his arms, as he grunted and groaned, but he did little more than wriggle beneath her spread and bare thighs. 

“Oh Zuzu… I wouldn’t bother wasting your energy on attempting to move. Don’t worry, it’s only temporary, I’m not that cruel,” she said with a laugh. “But… while I have you here… Why not put your condition to good use?” 

Azula reached between them, feeling for Zuko’s cock and finding it half hard already. Good, half the work she would need to do. She ignored the way her fingers trembled as she pushed the thin robe aside. His skin was soft, much softer than she might have imagined, considering he had lived on the rough seas for the last two years. 

“What are you…” he finally managed to get out and Azula laughed at him. 

“Isn’t it obvious? Making your existence to Father meaningful.” He frowned at her, nostrils flaring as he fought to breathe. 

She didn’t need to pretend that she was aroused; that’s what the bowl of oil sitting on the bed next to her was for. It was cool as she dipped her fingers in it, letting it roll over her palms, down the back of her hand, watching the way the very few flickering candles reflected in the oil. Azula gave her brother a grin, sliding her hand down his cock, almost delighting in the way that he tried to flinch, how he tried not to make a sound. 

It was futile and he must have known it, letting his head fall to the side in shame as he became harder and heavier in her hand, his foreskin sliding down easily. Her cheeks were flushed, this was her first real experience with a man and it was to be her brother… She might have spied plenty on others as they coupled, but this… It was very different to be in the act, rather than just watching it from behind curtains or through cracked doors. 

It was… befitting in a way, that one of her own blood would be her first. 

She swiped her thumb over the sensitive head of Zuko’s cock, watching as he tried to arch and barely managed to move his hips at all. He groaned as his face turned a dark shade of red, though it hardly rivaled the twisted purple and red flesh of his burn. 

Azula put her fingers to his chin, forcing him to look back at her as she played with his cock, still staving off the inevitable. She cooed at him, looking over the burn. On that day, she had cheered. She was so proud of their Father for burning Zuko’s face… 

She ran her fingers down the scar and he hissed at her, teeth bared and he might have even spit at her, if he had the mobility to do so. Azula smirked, running her cool fingers over his heated, rough flesh, captivated by the hatred that he held in those golden eyes. “ _Hush_ , Little Zuzu… It’s best not to make too much noise, or we’d _both_ surely suffer the consequences, should we be found. But…” she trailed off, leaning back as she chuckled. “Father always has favoured me over you, hasn’t he? Perhaps you ought to just be quiet for your _own_ good.” 

Zuko looked at her with pure malice, but who else could possibly know the depths of their father’s cruelty better than he? He bared his teeth, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat, but he quieted, her words clearly working their way through to him. Defeat calmed him, and he lay beneath her, even as he stared up at her with disdain. 

“ _Good_ ,” she whispered, running her hand down his scar once more before she righted herself, his cock still in her hand as she teased at him. Apprehension tugged at her, made her spine tingle in a horribly unfamiliar way, but she could not show weakness, not in front of Zuko. Though she was curious to know what it would feel like to have a cock in her, it was the fear of Zuko seeing her weakness that spurred her on, had her settling her hips over his own, his cock in hand, oiled well and hard and… 

She gasped as she pressed the warm tip to her entrance, biting her lip to keep her own silence; she had no interest in the guards catching her in the midst of such a perverse act. Azula pressed down, letting out a breathy sound as she felt herself being penetrated. 

It was different than she expected, based on what she had spied. There was pressure and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or found it uncomfortable. There was a stretching at her entrance as the head slipped in and she could only be thankful that she had the forethought to be generous with the oil. 

She was gasping as Zuko fought to choke back a cry, she could tell through one eye, the other clenched shut as her thighs shuttered and she found herself sliding down his length until she was seated against his groin, mewling softly as she felt a stretching, burning tightness as she adjusted to accommodate his girth. _Burning_ … She chuckled to herself, letting her fingers dance up her thighs so that she could rub at her clit, amazed at the pleasure that was already sparking through her. 

“A-Azula…” Zuko groaned out, hissing through his teeth, his jaw set tight and she opened her eyes, watching as her brother’s shoulders were trembling. “St-stop this!” he spit out, even as she could feel his throbbing arousal. She clenched around him as she drew her hips up and watched as his jaw fell open and he let out a broken, soft sob. 

“Know your place, Little Brother,” she purred at him, riding him, finding the angles that worked best for her, discovering how best to please Zuko as she clenched and hitched and ground against him. She put her hands on his chest and bucked, leaning over him, letting her breasts bounce with each movement, fast, slow, whatever she felt like, it was all up to her, all entirely at her will and whim. 

She bent herself over further, enjoying how full and tight she felt now, moaning in Zuko’s face, mocking him. 

Perhaps she was too cocky as she felt pain blooming over her right breast. Tormenting Zuko always brought her immense enjoyment, but it could make her careless and she pulled back, finding his mouth covered in blood, _her_ blood. She snarled, slapping him, cutting his unburned cheek with her sharp nails. 

“You filthy!” She growled slapping him twice more before putting her fingers to her clit, rubbing fast and hard, taking her pleasure from his body, moving faster, moving harder. The pain from the bite spurred her on, her own blood rolling down her hard nipple to dribble off onto Zuko, smeared away in the next instance of her snapping, grinding hips. 

“A-Azula!” Zuko cried out and she couldn’t stop the snapping of her hips, even as she felt herself clenching, painfully so, around Zuko, rubbing hard at her clit. Warmth gushed out of her, Zuko’s head thrown back as his dull nails dug into her thighs. Her task was complete, but she couldn’t stop herself, crying out and forcing herself to continue, even as it burned, even as her clit ached and Zuko began to feel soft within her. It was not until she felt his flaccid cock escaping herself that she stopped, slamming a hand into the centre of his chest to keep from collapsing on top of him. 

She grinned, sucking in air, her legs quivering as she stared down at him, at the bright flush on his face, the way he clenched his eyes shut and she let herself laugh at him, breathy and delighted. Manic. 

Her body ached and she trembled openly against Zuko, so caught up in her own swirling emotions and sensations she did not realize the paralysis was wearing off. Zuko lunged up, shoving her away with both hands, but he was clumsy, giving off a throaty growl as she went tumbling onto the soft bedding. He was barely mobile and she was unconcerned, rolling herself onto her back and placing her hand between her legs, to keep Zuko’s seed where it belonged, watching as he panted, struggling to get off his back, struggling to get away from her. 

“Let us hope your fertility does not match your poor skills as a firebender, Little Zuzu…” she chuckled, breathy as he scrambled to get away from her and she cared not when he sent himself off the edge of the bed in a tangle of his own robes and sheets. Zuko gave off a broken sob. 

“If it does not take this time, I shall be back, until I get what I want,” she laughed again, fighting back her own dark tears at what had become of her, what she would do for her Father’s attention. 

A _woman_ , relegated to bearing children for the sake of her Father’s pride. 

Her Father’s affection held in her highest regards. For her Father, she would throw away her life. For his happiness, she would commit the most grievous of acts. For his love, she would bear the child of her own brother. 

She grinned even as she felt hot tears running down her cheeks.


End file.
